Gruntilda Facts
This list includes all variations of the facts about Gruntilda in Gruntilda in Grunty's Furnace Fun. Note: All facts are random and vary based on your game file. All three possible answers from each game pak are mentioned. Location 1 Brentilda's first location is in the room with the Treasure Trove Cove and Clanker's Cavern jigsaws, just past the 50 Note Door. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *Grunty brushes her rotten teeth with salted slug/moldy cheese/tuna ice cream flavored toothpaste! *She also washes her hair with engine oil/rancid milk/baked beans. Yuk! *And she gets her clothes from the trashcan/The Witches Warehouse/Saggy Maggy's Boutique! Location 2 Brentilda's second location is in the room with the Click Clock Wood jigsaw. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *Ugly Grunty's nickname was Jelly Belly/Cauldron Butt/Hog Breath at witch school! *I also know that freshly burst boils/sweaty gorilla feet/putrid parrot puke is her favorite smell! *And the old hag's favorite color is ghastly grey/dung brown/gruesome green! Location 3 Brentilda's third location is on top of a large horizontal pipe near the entrance of Clanker's Cavern. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *Grunty wears a flea circus/reinforced girdle/massive bloomers under that repulsive dress of hers! *She's also got this nasty pet dog whose name is Ripper/Legcomper/Bignacka! *My sister sings in her own band, Grunty and the Cauldron Crew/Grunty and the Broomstick Boys/Grunty and the Monster Mob. They're awful! Location 4 Brentilda's fourth location is behind the large Gruntilda statue. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *My lazy sister often sleeps in a pig sty/on a pile of treasure/in a dumpster, the dirty hag! *The only thing she's ever won was the biggest butt/dirtiest undies/sweatiest socks competition at witch school! *She often boasts of appearing on the cover of Fat Hag Monthly, Posing in her long-johns/sitting on her broomstick/polishing her crystal ball! Location 5 Brentilda's fifth location is in one of the logs in the Bubblegloop Swamp entrance room. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *My fat old sister's favorite sport is broomstick racing/belly barging/loogie flicking! *Although she's dim, she attended Fat Hag High/St. Dungball's School/Cauldron College! *You won't believe that Gruntilda's party trick is blowing balloons up with her butt/performing a scary striptease/eating a bucket of beans! Location 6 Brentilda's sixth location is behind the entrance to Gobi's Valley. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *Grunty's best friend at witch school was the awful Fatty Hatty/Sweaty Betty/Saggy Maggy! *When relaxing, she usually reads Fat Hag Monthly/Big Butts and Guts/Warty Girls Weekly magazine! *While sipping a glass of her favorite camel spit milkshake/cold worm juice/elephant sweat smoothie! Location 7 Brentilda's seventh location is on top of the Grunty Face Statue's hat. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *The disgusting Gruntilda has spider pancakes/rat bagels/tadpoles on toast for breakfast! *Then she usually has slug stew/maggot pie/dog dung burgers for dinner. Yuk! *Wartbags then finishes with eyeball ice cream/cockroaches and cream/rat sorbet for dessert. How horrid! Location 8 Brentilda's eighth location is on a ledge that the narrow path in the lava room leads to. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *Revolting Gruntilda's bedroom has smelly socks/rotting fish/dirty undies hanging from the ceiling! *She also has an eyeball flower/a loogie bush/a verruca plant growing in a pot beside her bed. Filthy old bag! *And you'd be sick if you saw her enormous spotty purple/sweaty yellow/streaky brown undies! Location 9 Brentilda's ninth location is behind one of the gravestones to the right of the entrance to Mad Monster Mansion. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *Did you know wartbags keeps a dragon's foot/loogie filled hanky/a shrunken head in her pocket for luck? *I've also seen my sister cuddling a huge sweaty baboon/her dirty undies/a scary teddy bear in bed at night! *She's really proud of her broomstick. It's a top of the range Super Gutlifter Pro/Lardmaster 2000/Rough Rider Deluxe! Location 10 Brentilda's tenth location is behind one of the tall logs in the Click Clock Wood entrance room. Below are the three Gruntilda Facts that Brentilda says at this location with the three different fact choices that vary per game file: *Gruesome Gruntilda's favorite pastime is flying radio controlled bat/bursting boils/collecting dragon teeth! *This poor guy called Dirty Berty/Undead Ed/Greasy Grant was her first and only boyfriend! *When she was younger, Grunty used to have a baby dragon/a greasy warthog/a mad vulture as a pet!